


Our Little Secret

by Jihoon_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoon_17/pseuds/Jihoon_17
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon have been friends for forever and in that time Soonyoung has been able to realise even the smallest changes in Jihoon. So when Soonyoung notices how stressed Jihoon has been it's only natural that he would help him with it. The only question is how?





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all of my fanfictions are on wattpad and asianfanfics so if you see them there then please don't report them! :D

Everyone had gone back to the dorm except Soonyoung and Jihoon. Soonyoung was in the practise room rehearsing the dance that he would teach everyone the next day. While Jihoon was in his studio composing another song, yet again.

"Right...I think...i've...practiced...enough.", Said Soonyoung, panting every few words.

He rested till he got his breath back and then a thought came to him.

Jihoon.

Now Soonyoung and Jihoon may be best friends but Soonyoung has feelings for Jihoon. He makes it really obvious as well but Jihoon, being oblivious as he is, just can't seem to get the message. He thinks about how hard working Jihoon is and how dedicated he is to his work. About how his perfectly toned body looks when he partners with him in the sho-

"I wonder if Jihoon's gone back to the dorm yet? I should probably check just in case."

Soonyoung gathered his stuff and made his way up a few flights of stairs. A few lefts and rights later he was standing outside the said composers door, debating whether or not he should desturb him if he's in there or not.In the end he decides on a yes and knocks on the door.

-knock knock knock-

"......."  

No answer.

-knock knock knock-

"Jihoon."

No answer.

_Yah know what i'm just gonna go in chances are he's already gone back to the dorm_

Soonyoung enters the room to find Jihoon hunched over his desk immersed in his work.The light from the computer is the only sorce of light in the small studio. He then realises just how stressed Jihoon has been recently. He wonders how he could help him. Then the image of Jihoon in the shower comes back to him and he can't control the growing stiffness between his legs. That's when the idea of how he can help Jihoon comes to him.

He slowly makes his way over to Jihoon, who still hasn't noticed his presence. He puts both hands firmly on Jihoon's shoulders. Making Jihoon jump; take off his headphones and attempt to turn around his head. He just manages to catch a glimpse of Soonyoung, immediately calming his mind of someone breaking in as he though he was the only person left in the building. Jihoon lets out a slow, steady breath. 

"Oh thank god its just you Soonyoung."

Just hearing Jihoon's voice makes him unable to control his actions. So he starts to kiss up Jihoon's neck, starting softly and gradually getting firmer.

"Soonyoung what are you-gasp-doing."

When Soonyoung hears that he knows that he hit Jihoon's sweet spot and starts to suck and lick the area, leaving behind a purply red mark.

"Soo-Soonyoung wh-what a-are y-you-ahh-d-do-ahh-ing?"

"Well, my sweet Jihoonie, i've noticed how stressed you are and i'm going to help you with it."

Jihoon can feel Soonyoung's hands caressing his skin through his shirt, slowly making their way down to his growing member. Soonyoung starts to palm Jihoon's member through his jeans causing a load moan from the other.

"Ahhhh Soon..young....we shouldn't ahhh be.....doing this...i'm fine...honestly."

"Your actions seem to be contradicting your words Jihoon and judging by how hard your dick is i'm guessing that you want this as badly as I do."

"No I mmmm d-don't" 

Jihoon knew very well that his words were fake but they just came out without registering in his head.

"Okay, i'll stop then." And just like that he stopped all actions and make his way to the door.

Jihoon abruptly stood up in his chair.

"Nonono (A/N: If you like Apink you'll understand) I was just joking Soonyoung please don't go. You can't just leave me in this state. I need you."

Soonyoung turnes around with the smuggest gin on his face, putting his hand up to his ear he says:

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"N-n-nothing."

"Okay then I guess i'll just go th-"

"I need you!"

"Beg for it." 

"Wh-what."

"You heard me, beg for it."

Soonyoung takes a few steps closer to Jihoon, gesturing down at his now rock solid area.

"Unless you don't want me to deal with, well, that."

"Please Soonyoung I need you. I need your big cock in my ass now, please please ple-"

Before Jihoon can answer Soonyoung closes the distance between them and pulls Jihoon into a slow but firm kiss. At first Jihoon is in shock but he soon relaxes into the kiss. The kiss slowly turns into a full on make out session, Soonyoung's toung exploring Jihoon's mouth. Soonyoung's hands have a firm grip on Jihoon's waist while Jihoon's hands are tangled in Soonyoung's hair. They stop for air and make their way over to the sofa in the corner of the room, Soonyoung undressing Jihoon down to his boxers on the way. 

Soonyoung lies Jihoon on the sofa, straddling the latter. He attacks Jihoon's body with kisses, starting with his jawline.

"Can't I undress you aswell, I don't really feel comfortable being the only one in his boxers."

"Of course Jihoonie."

Jihoon grabs Soonyoung's shirt with trembling fingers and Soonyoung notices.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"O-okay" he says, blushing and turning away.

Soonyoung strips down to his boxers and continues to kiss Jihoon. Extracting moans and groans from him. When Soonyoung gets to Jihoon's nipples he moans his loudest yet.

"Well it looks like someone's sensitive there."

"sh-shut ahhh up."

Soonyoung continues to kiss Jihoon's sweet skin, trailing down his stomach and skipping to his inner thighs.

"So-soonyoung please don't ah tease mmmm m-me."

"As you wish."

With that Soonyoung teasingly pulls down Jihoon's boxers. He hisses when his member hits the cold air. Soonyoung places a kiss on the tip, teasingly licking the head before engulfing the whole length. This causes Jihoon to let out a load moan.

"AHHHHH Soon-mmmm-young!"

Soonyoung bobs his head up and down at different angles, hollowing his cheeks and licking along the sensitive vein on the underside.

"Ahhh Soonyoung i'm g-gonna cum." 

Soonyoung abruptly stops the action enticing a small whine from the other.

"Don't worry baby this will cause you so much more pleasure, trust me."

Jihoon just nods, knowing that he won't be able to construct an understandable sentence if he tries to talk.

"Suck." Soonyoung points three of his fingers at Jihoon's lips.

Jihoon obliges and that image alone is almost enought for Soonyoung to coum right there and then, almost enough. Jihoon lets go of the fingers with a 'pop'. Soonyoung lifts Jihoon's legs so tht they are positioned on his shoulders. He circles one of the digits at Jihoon's entrance.

"This might hurt and may take a bit of getting used to, okay?"

Jihoon nods.

Soonyoung pushes the digit into Jihoon's entrance, causing him to moan.

"Oh my god ahhh."

"You okay?"

"Yeh it just feels weird."

"Can I move it?"

-nod-

Soonyoung slowly starts pushing and pulling his finger in and out of Jihoon's ass. Without Jihoon noticing he manages to add another finger and then another one. By now he's knuckle deep in Jihoon's ass. After a bit of searching he manages to hit Jihoon's prostate.

"AHHHH FUCK."

"Found it." Soonyoung declares triumphantly.

He pulls his fingers out, making Jihoon feel empty. He digs around in the sofa and finds some lube.

"Did you just casually happen to have lube lying around?"

"No but you did, what do you get up to in your studio Jihoon?"

Jihoon just blushes.Pulling down his boxers, Soonyoung applys lube on his member and some at Jihoon's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

With that Soonyoung pushes his tip in, slowly pushing in the rest of his member till it's all inside Jihoon. Jihoon lets out a small squeek of pain, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Soonyoung just kisses them away, circling his thumbs on the inside of Jihoon's thighs.

"Shh shh shhhh it's okay baby."Soonyoung cooes, ignoring the death grip jihoon's hole has on his member from being so tight.

"Can I move now?"

-nod-

He pulls out slowly so that only the tip of his member is inside and pushes back in causing both of them to moan. Soonyoung sets a slow steady pace so that jihoon can get used to the feeling.

"F-faster."

He obliges setting a much faster speed. He thrusts at different angles to get to Jihoon's prostate. When he finds it again Jihoon lets out a load moan. He continues to abuse Jihoon's prostate, leaving him a moaning mess beneath him.

"AHHHH FUCK SOONYOUNG MMMMM AHHH SHIT FASTER!"

The speed that Soonyoung is pummeling into Jihoon is superhuman and the sofa is following every movement that he makes, banging on the wall. Oh how lucky they are that the room is soundproof.

"Fuck Soonyoung i-i'm g-gonna c-cum AHHHHH."

"Me too ah."

Soonyoung thrusts in and out a few more times and their both cumming.

"SOONYOUNG!"

"JIHOON!"

Soonyoung pulles out of Jihoon, his cum falling out of his ass.

"It's....a good thing......that this......place has.....showers."

"Ha, yeh, it is."

Soonyoung rolls off of Jihoon, pulling the latter to snuggle on his chest.

"That was-"

"Amazing."

"Yeh, that."

A few moments pass and Jihoon thinks of something.

"What are we gonna tell the others?"

"Who said that we're gonna tell them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that it'll be our little secret."

 


End file.
